robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Blizzard
The Blizzard It was just like another day... I logged in my Roblox account and checked my favorite games That's when I immediately saw one of my favorite games got an update The Northern Frontier I clicked on play As I waited for the team selection I saw they added a new feature The Blizzard update Finally the team selection appeared and I picked the Colonist team As usual I just chopped some wood and turned them to torches for profit Just like every time I saved up for a bow and some arrows Time to do some Hunting Suddenly some Colonist walked up to me and said "want to join us in hunting?" I accepted their offer Who wouldn't want some company when hunting? Then we finally moved out of the town along with 3 more people Along the way we killed some animals and got their fur for profit We also got some meat if anyone of us gets hungry Finally we crossed the bridge going to the native camp "be on guard the natives might kill us" One of the randoms said as he equipped his Musket I did the same Suddenly we saw some natives on the horizon killing an elk We decided to go the opposite way to avoid fighting them Suddenly a arrow landed in front of me "NATIVES!" One of us shouted as he fired his musket followed by a round from his pistol We continued on the fire fight for about 30 seconds until I was the only one left 3 of the Natives continued firing at me until... The new feature struck The Blizzard That's when I saw the opportunity to hide and disappear in the blizzard And so I did I lost them I lost my way to the town as well... I continued on walking north until Blood... Blood covered the snow 'Most likely a fight' That's what i thought As I continued on my way I hen saw some elks lying dead on the ground I saw it as an opportunity to get profit I started to skin some of them for fur IN the middle of a Blizzard... Not the greatest mind I know... I continued on trekking through the Hostile land It all seemed to be endless That's when I saw more animals dead on the ground Another opportunity that I took Suddenly a pair of crimson red eyes appeared in the horrizon 'Another new feature?' I stopped what I was doing and inspected the eyes But the blizzard made it harder As I walked towards it my screen became darker I was shocked with the new things happening -Turn Back- The text appeared on top of my screen It only made it much more creepier The red eyes disappeared in the blizzard I tried catching up to it but I failed I lost it But then... All of the snow became covered in blood I jumped in shock I quickly ran the opposite way As I was running I saw a pond of blood with animals lying dead around it Even a Native couldn't have done this After 3 minutes of walking finally I reached civilization The journey seemed to be endless But now I've escaped The colonist that allowed me to join their group ran in front of me and said "Wanna raid those damn natives?" "Were going there for revenge" The other colonist said I passed on their offer with the bizarre events that just happened Even today I still haven't solved the mystery of those crimson eyes that I found in The Blizzard.